<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe the night by childofhades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229748">maybe the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades'>childofhades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mula noon, hanggang ngayon. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, cc request lelz, the voice au HAHAHAHA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seongwu is singing the exact last song Daniel sang for him before they broke up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mula noon, hanggang ngayon. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ewan ko na talaga hahahha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daniel, alam mo naman na kung paano to diba? Nanunuod ka naman ng The Voice diba?" Tanong ng isa sa mga coach kay Daniel. Nabrief naman na siya ng staff kanina noong nasa dressing room siya. Tumungo si Daniel at nagpasalamat sa concern ng sunbae sakanya. Sa totoo lang first time ni Daniel maging guest sa ganitong klaseng show, at medyo nag-aalangan siya na magkamali.</p><p> </p><p>Nag-cue ang staff na magsisimula na sila, kahit ang mga variety shows ay may mga nakahandang script din kaya hindi na rin nahirapan si Daniel sumunod at mag comment ng mga coaches.</p><p> </p><p>Nagsimula ang auditions at unti-unting nagka-confidence si Daniel sa kanyang ginagawa. Bilang isa sa pinaka sikat na Idol ngayon, hindi rin siya nahirapang i-convince ang mga auditionees na siya ang piliin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I pick Sir Daniel, kasi crush ko po siya!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I pick Coach Daniel, he's very flexible po and I know he can help me hone my skill."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want Daniel to be my Coach! I like his style"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Almost 10 hours later, Daniel is exhausted. Everyone is. They are almost done with the audition. "Okay! We're down to the last 10 auditionees. After this, we will proceed to the knock offs next week. I think there's one slot left. Kay Daniel?"</p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti na lang si Daniel sa mga kasama, he wants to reason and say na hindi siya mapili but for some reason, he just can’t be contented with the last auditions. Para bang may hinihintay siya? Ewan. Baka pagod lang to. "Mapili ata tong newbie natin," Sabi ni Sir Kim, isang batikang mangaawit na di hamak ay mas experienced na sa ganito, "Isang slot na lang iho, tama yang pag isipan mong mabuti."</p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti na lang si Daniel at umikot na muli ang kanilang mga upuan. Sumenyas ang staff na pumwesto na ang next auditionee.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumunog ang intro ng kanta, Daniel knew this song by heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he knew that voice by heart too.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna lay down--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Four words. One second.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It took four words for Daniel to press that button. , <em>“I want to lay down by the fire with you, where souls are glowing, ever warmer too,”  </em>It was almost like a movie, Daniel’s chair turn slowly--- and there he was, Ong Seongwu. Standing on the stage was Daniel’s only ex and childhood best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Tatlong taon na ang nakalipas mula noong huli sila magkita. Seongwu asked for time and space and Daniel loved him too much to not give him that. The popularity of Daniel became too much for Seongwu to handle. Back then, they were too young.  Akala nila na kakayanin nila lahat, akala nila na kilala na nila ang isa’t isa.  Akala lang pala.</p><p> </p><p>When Seongwu asked for them to break up, Daniel tried to reason. Why do they have to? It was Seongwu who was there from the start. Hindi man siya tanggapin ng fans ni Daniel, handa naman si Daniel ipaglaban siya.</p><p> </p><p>But Seongwu loved Daniel’s dream too much, he wanted the man he supported to succeed and reached his dream. Nagtagumpay si Daniel pero at what cost? If you would ask him if he would trade his popularity and career for Seongwu, Daniel would answer “yes” in a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear”</em>, Seongwu sang with his heart on his sleeve. You can feel his emotion with every lyric that came out of his mouth, especially this song.</p><p> </p><p>Seongwu is singing the exact last song Daniel sang for him before they broke up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It took one second for Daniel to press that button, he wants him. That person on the stage. The owner of the voice.  Three years later, and he still wants him. To be part of his team, or if he still wants Daniel, to be part of his life again.</p><p> </p><p><em>“We follow the pull of fate, into this moment,” </em>Daniel started singing too, Maybe kaya nagging mapili si Daniel dahil tinakda ng Tadhana na mapunta si Seongwu sakanya. Maybe kaya napuno agad ang slots ng ibang coach ay para wala na siya ibang kaagaw, at kung meron man ay hiling lang ni Daniel ay siya pa rin ang pillin ni Seongwu.</p><p> </p><p>Dahil hanggang ngayon, kung tatanungin mo si Kang Daniel, si Seongwu pa rin ang pipiliin niya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Stay together, here.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Maybe</strong>, handa na silang pillin uli ang isat-isa.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>